The ElfKing [Erlkonig]
by Eve Daughter of Darkness
Summary: PG because of Dark, and sort of death. About Duo how he's God of Death. Songfic, sort of.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything related to that, nor will I ever own it. So, have pity in my sorrow, and realize that, I am not someone you sue. Arigatoo minna. I also don't own "The Elfking" Schubert composed it; therefore, he should be given the credit of the composition, and Goathe the credit for this poem/song.   
  
Background: "The Elfking" was originally a poem by Goethe, a Romantic German Poet. (Romantic: not the adjective, the time period). Then, Schubert, a Romantic German Composer, used the poem and composed a lied. Lied is a German word for Song. But in this case, it means Art Song. Lied is pronounced, "Lead". This was written for a baritone voice. There are basically three characters in this poem, the narrator, the father and the son. The poem, of course was written in German, so this version of the poem might not be the same that you might have saw. But the basic idea is there. The Elfking was believed to be the king of Erl trees, and Elves. He was believed to live in the woods, and anyone he touches dies.   
  
AN: *…* is the narrator. "…" is the quote from the father, the son or the Elfking, you'll know. Also anything that is the narrator or the dialogue is from the poem itself.   
  
*Who rides so late through the night and wind  
It is the father with his child,  
He holds the youngster tight in his arm,  
Grasps him securely, keeps him warm. *  
  
Duo and his father were coming back from the market place. It was only 6 pm, but since it's the winter, the sun had already gone down. His father decided to take the shortcut, through the woods, since after it's the closer way to home. The wood was frightening to the young Duo who clung to his father, as if as soon as he was separated, he would fall into a bottomless pit. His father understands his intentions, so he securely pulled his arms close around Duo's thin waist. To ease his fear and to shield the bitter wind.   
  
"Son, what makes you afraid to look?"  
"Don't you see, father, the Elfking there? The king of the elves with his gown and train?"   
  
Duo pointed into what seemingly a streak of mist, but in Duo's eyes, it was anything but mist. He could see oh so clearly, the Elfking's horrific face, with an evil grin and wicked eyes, that's nothing but dead. His gown was made of deep purple velvet and black lace. Every detail of his face and gown, and his crooked, deformed body can be seen with Duo's frightened little eyes.  
  
His father looked worriedly at his son, following his eyes, and so nothing but mist.  
  
"Son, it's only a streak of mist."   
  
He tried to calm his little child, from the frightened fear of the dreaded King.  
  
"Darling child come away with me.  
I will play the finest of games with you;  
Many bright flowers grow by the shore,  
My mother has many golden robes."   
  
The Elfking didn't even acknowledge the presence of the father, hiding his presence from the foolish father, who would not be able to protect his child tonight. He looked at the little boy, and sniffed the air; he smiled in a satisfying way because he could smell the boy's fear. While he said the alluring things, he conjured images of him playing with toys, and brilliant flowers by the shore, and many golden robes in a wardrobe. He knew the boy was going to fall into his traps. He smiled at the anticipation of eating up the boy's pure and innocent soul.  
  
"Father, Father do you not hear?  
What the Elfking is softly promising me?"   
  
Duo's voice is now getting high and frightened. Desperate for his father to understand this situation and save him for the horrible Elfking, and the death that awaited him.   
  
"Calm yourself, be calm, my son.  
The dry leaves are rustling in the wind."  
  
Duo's Father understood the fear, but he tried, he really did, to find some evidence of this Elfking. He could think of no other explanation than Duo's over imaginative mind.  
  
"Well, you fine boy, won't you come with me?  
My daughters will wait upon you.  
My daughters lead the nightly round,  
They will rock you, dance for you, sing you to sleep!"  
  
The Elfking lures Duo more into the trap, and tries to lure him into his grasp. He knew a boy like him would be willing to be waited upon by girls. After all, it's human nature. He conjured up images of what his daughter look like. The girl that stood there with a frilly gown had dark hair that shined underneath the moon. Her hair was short with bangs that hang over her forehead. Her eyes were big and shiny in a beautiful shade of violet. Her eyes reflected the full moon. Her gown was beautiful, with lavender and soft purple as the base colors. Duo was enchanted, but he knew, that it was only an image, no matter how beautiful she was, she was not real. And he must hold on to his father for his dear life.   
  
"My father, my father, and do you not see?  
How the Elfking's daughters has brought here for me?"  
  
Duo tried desperately to get his father's attention. Stunned by the glamorous beauty of his daughter, but knowing that it's only a deceitful image that is to lure him into the Elfking's trap.  
  
"My son, my son, I see it alright,  
It's the aged grew willows deceiving your sight."  
  
His father was getting more and more worried. After all, no matter how imaginative Duo must be, he cannot last such a tale for such a long time. He must be really seeing it. But no, I cannot let him know that. I have to give him hope, that it's only his eyes that are deceiving him.   
  
" I love thee, I'm charmed by your beauty, dear boy!  
And if you are unwilling, then force I'll employ."  
  
The Elfking got impatient. After all his traps, the boy was still alive! What a stubborn soul he has. My, my, I'm going to be very satisfied, when I eat it! He lunged forward for Duo.   
  
"My father, my father, he seizes me fast,  
Pull sorly the Elfking has hurt me last."  
  
Duo at this time is screaming. The Elfking is now on him. Every time the Elfking touches him, it felt like a thousand needles had struck him. He could actually feel, something, tearing slowly, piece by piece from him. Every time the Elfking contacts him, it was like a piece of him was gone. And slowly…  
  
*The father now gallops, with terror half wild,  
He grasps in his arms the poor moaning child;*  
  
The father is now mad. He rides through the night so fast, that he was but a blur and nothing more. He held closer to his moaning child, knowing that Duo was hurt.   
  
*He reached the courtyard, with fear and dread*  
  
By the time, he reached his home. Duo had stopped the moaning. Not a sound from his mouth. The father knew that something dreadful was coming about.  
  
*The child in his arms he finds, motionless, dead. *  
  
Oh son, oh son… I should've known. I should've known that you were telling the truth. Now I'm too late. I'm sorry my boy… I'm sorry…  
  
Duo saw this and turned away. Sure he was dead, but he went to hell's door and came back. He had been through death, but he was alive. He must thank the Elfking; for he had shown him what he really was…the God of Death.   



End file.
